El faro (relato)
El faro ("The Light-House", en inglés) es el título no oficial de la última obra escrita por Edgar Allan Poe. El autor falleció en octubre de 1849, al poco de empezar su redacción. Argumento La historia se cuenta como una serie de entradas de diario, correspondiendo la primera de ellas al Año Nuevo de 1796. El escenario se sitúa en algún lugar cerca de Escandinavia, posiblemente el Mar de Noruega. El 1 de enero, el narrador registra que es su primer día en el faro, dando cuenta de su desagrado por la dificultad experimentada en obtener el puesto, pese a ser de noble cuna. Recoge seguidamente que una tormenta está en curso, y que el barco que lo trajo tuvo dificultades de navegación. También confiesa su pasión por la soledad, y lo bien que se encuentra aislado de todo, solo con su perro Neptuno, pues tiene intención de escribir un libro. Comenta de pasada que oye como un eco a través de los muros, pensando que puede que estos no sean muy robustos, hasta que se sorprende de sí mismo, afirmando que sus preocupaciones son "tonterías", en alusión a una profecía hecha por su amigo De Grät, la persona que le consiguió el nombramiento para el faro. El 2 de enero describe el mar en calma y sin incidentes; se ha sentido arrullado por el viento hasta el amanecer, y sigue exponiendo su pasión por la soledad. El 3 de enero se describe el día como tranquilo y plácido, y el protagonista toma la decisión de explorar el faro. De nuevo comienza a preocuparse por la seguridad de la estructura, pero trata de tranquilizarse. La última línea dice: «La base sobre la que descansa la estructura parece de caliza...» basis on which the structure rests seems to me to be chalk». Luego sigue la anotación del día 4 de enero, en blanco. Como no hay espacio suficiente para el texto adicional en la parte inferior de la página final, es razonable suponer que el resto de la historia está simplemente sin terminar, es decir, que no es que se perdiera. El título de "El faro" fue asignado por el biógrafo George E. Woodberry, quien publicó por primera vez el texto en su obra The Life of Edgar Allan Poe (1909), volumen II, páginas 397-399. Aunque el título no lo puso su autor, es suficientemente descriptivo y ha sido aceptado por los editores y estudiosos posteriores. Composición El biógrafo Kenneth Silverman cree que Poe comenzó a escribir este relato entre mayo y agosto de 1849.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991: 412. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 El autor nunca le puso título. No está claro cómo habría terminado la historia y hay una cierta discusión acerca de si "El faro" fue concebido como cuento o como novela. Silverman especula que la obra podría haber constado de las dos páginas que se conservan y que la siguiente entrada en blanco implica la muerte del narrador.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991: 412–413. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 Es muy probable que fuese la última obra de ficción que Poe escribió.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991: 414. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 Análisis Hay dos temas evidentes en "El faro": la aprensión y la paranoia. Su estilo es muy sencillo y franco, en contraste con la prosa más elaborada y matizada de historias anteriores de Poe, lo que implica un cambio en el estilo de escritura de Poe que el autor no tuvo tiempo de culminar. Como muchas de las obras de Poe, "El faro" se ha estudiado desde el punto de vista autobiográfico. Así, el protagonista haría las veces del propio escritor, expresando sus propios sentimientos de aislamiento y cuestionándose si podrá sobrevivir.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991: 413. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 El tema es muy similar al de una historia también inconclusa de Franz Kafka titulada "La obra" (también conocida como "La construcción" o "La madriguera"). Ambas se centran en un narrador solitario que se obsesiona con la seguridad del recinto que ocupa, aunque el texto de Kafka se hallaba más cerca de la terminación y, en consecuencia, estaba más elaborado. Dado el desconocimiento durante mucho tiempo de esta historia de Poe, es poco probable que Kafka la hubiera leído. Como inspiración El escritor y médico Richard Selzer incluyó su cuento "Poe's Light-house", inspirado en "El faro", en su libro The Doctor Stories, publicado por Picador. Joyce Carol Oates también utiliza este relato de Poe como fuente de inspiración para su relato "Poe Posthumous, or The Light-House", dentro de su antología Wild Nights! (2008). Finding Poe (2012), de Leigh M. Lane, especula con el papel que las obras de Poe, entre ellas "El faro", pudieron desempeñar en su misteriosa muerte. Adaptaciones El célebre escritor de terror Robert Bloch terminó el cuento de Poe y lo publicó en la edición de septiembre de 1977 (nº 137) de la Famous Monsters of Filmland, con el título de "Horror in the Lighthouse" en el faro". Una versión anterior, titulada "El faro", había aparecido en el número de enero/febrero de 1953 de la publicación Fantastic, de la editorial Ziff-Davis. En 1997 Ediciones Áltera pidió a varios escritores españoles y latinoamericanos que continuaran el relato de Edgar Allan Poe. La versión escrita por Cristina Fernández Cubas, está incluida en su antología Todos los cuentos (Tusquets Editores 2008). Traducción |}} Referencias Enlaces externos *Complete text of the story from the Edgar Allan Poe Society of Baltimore *"Poe's Fragmentary 'Lighthouse' Inspires New Book," by Jeremy D'Entremont Categoría:Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe Categoría:Cuentos de 1849